


interrupted boredom

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boredom, M/M, kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisząc tego shota, kierowałam się głównie wypowiedzią Zayna dla Bravo, w którym zdradził, że pewnego razu on i Liam, gdy wygłupiali się, zakończyli swą zabawę pocałunkiem. Czy to prawda, czy też nie – nie mam pojęcia. Do dzisiaj nie zostało to wyjaśnione. Ale to właśnie zainspirowało mnie do napisania tego jedno parta, który, mam nadzieję, przypadnie wam do gustu. (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	interrupted boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Pisząc tego shota, kierowałam się głównie wypowiedzią Zayna dla Bravo, w którym zdradził, że pewnego razu on i Liam, gdy wygłupiali się, zakończyli swą zabawę pocałunkiem. Czy to prawda, czy też nie – nie mam pojęcia. Do dzisiaj nie zostało to wyjaśnione. Ale to właśnie zainspirowało mnie do napisania tego jedno parta, który, mam nadzieję, przypadnie wam do gustu. (:

                                                             

 

\- Czuję się, jakbym był w jakimś domu starców.

Słowa wypływające z moich ust przecięły powietrze w salonie, którego ściany wypełniały lekkie odgłosy włączonego telewizora. Spojrzałem po chłopakach, czekając na odzew z ich strony, bądź też cień zainteresowania, lecz, jak na złość, nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Louis leżał wygodnie na jednej z białych sof, zaciekle dusząc klawisze swojego telefonu, z nogami rozłożonymi na udach Harry'ego, który siedział na samym skraju mebla, uważnie wpatrując się w ekran plazmowego telewizora, wiszącego na przeciwległej ścianie. Zmęczenie przyozdabiało ich twarze, a ciepły koc otulał ich ciała, gdy trwali w bezruchu, nie przejmując się niczym dookoła. Na drugiej kanapie, tuż obok mnie, rozłożył się Liam, grając w durne gierki na _Nintendo,_ mając głęboko w poważaniu losy swojego biednego i zanudzonego przyjaciela. Niall natomiast korzystał z wolnego czasu, jaki otrzymaliśmy po zakończeniu trasy w Australii i wyjechał do Mullingar, chcąc pobyć ze swoją rodziną.

Zostałem jeszcze ja:  ignorowany, traktowany jak powietrze i kompletnie zblazowany Zayn, chcący przerwać trwającą nudę i mający ochotę jakoś się rozerwać.

Szkoda tylko, że byłem w tym kompletnie osamotniony.

Westchnąłem ciężko, odkładając pusty już kubek po herbacie na stół nieopodal mnie.

\- W domu starców, w którym otaczają mnie sami głuchoniemi – dodałem.

\- Zayn, przymknij się – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Harry, przyjmując wygodniejszą pozycję. - Przez ciebie nie usłyszałem, co powiedziała Juliet.

\- Haz, _Love Actually_ to twój ulubiony film – przypomniałem mu. - Oglądasz go już milionowy raz i jestem pewien, że znasz te kwestie na pamięć.

\- Być może – odparł zawadiacko. - Co nie oznacza, że masz się nie zamknąć. - Posłał mi sztuczny uśmiech i powrócił do filmu, zapominając o naszej małej konwersacji. Jęknąłem, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Chłopaki, na Boga, zróbmy coś! - krzyknąłem wręcz, popadając w coraz to większy stan beznadziejności i bezradności.

\- Naczynia ze śniadania wciąż czekają na umycie. Możesz się nimi zająć – rzekł Louis, swych niebieskich tęczówek nie odrywając od telefonu. Spojrzałem na niego z przymrużonymi oczyma, dając mu do zrozumienia, co myślę o jego pomyśle.

\- Tak, to było bardzo zabawne, Lou – skomentowałem, pochylając się do przodu i zgarniając ze stołu miskę z winogronami, z powrotem usadowiłem się na sofie.

\- Zawsze do usług, _kochanie._ \- Puścił mi oczko, a ja skrzywiłem się, biorąc do ust dwa winogrona.

\- Potrzebna ci dziewczyna, Malik. - Tym razem głos zabrał Liam, rzucając grę na swój brzuch.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął mu Styles. - Wtedy miałbyś gdzie wyładowywać swoją nadmierną energię. - Przyjaciele zachichotali, a ja tylko wywróciłem oczami.

\- I mówi to chłopak, który sam radzi sobie ze swoją nadmierną energią – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Zazwyczaj w nocy, gdy wszyscy w tour busie śpią, zaspakaja swe potrzeby, budząc nas swoimi pomrukami rozkoszy. - Patrzyłem, jak policzki najmłodszego z nas nabierają koloru dorodnej piwonii, na co zaśmiałem się głośno, wtórując Liamowi i Louisowi.

\- W końcu nadszedł czas, w którym i Harry Styles musi pojeździć na ręcznym – ogłosił oficjalnie Tomlinson, co jeszcze bardziej nas rozbawiło.

\- Zamknij się, Tommo! - warknął zażenowany Haz, zasłaniając się kocem. - Wcale nie jadę na ręcznym!

\- Ależ oczywiście, Styles – zapewnił wątpliwie Payne, ponownie biorąc do rąk _Nintendo_.

\- Harry, przecież wiesz, że w razie jakichkolwiek problemów możesz zwrócić się do mnie – wyznał najstarszy, skupiając wzrok na zielonookim. - _Boo Bear_ zawsze zrobi dobrze swojemu misiowi. - Poruszał znacząco brwiami, wywołując u mnie i Liama lekki niesmak oraz złość w Harrym, który chwycił za poduszkę leżącą na podłodze, ciskając nią w Lou. Ten w porę zdążył zasłonić się rękami, przez co poduszka nie trafiła go w twarz.

\- Jak dzieci – podsumowałem, biorąc kolejną porcję owocu do ust.

W pokoju ponownie zaległa cisza, przerywana odgłosami filmu. Rumieńce na policzkach Hazzy z każdą mijającą minutą zanikały, a ilość wysłanych przez Tomlinsona wiadomości tekstowych rosła.

Zanów ogarnęła mnie _nuda_.

Sięgając ręką do miski po kolejne winogrona, starałem wysilić się choć trochę i znaleźć nam jakieś ciekawe zajęcie.

\- Może pogramy w _Mario_? - zaproponowałem, natychmiastowo otrzymując pomruki niezadowolenia.

\- Po dwóch miesiącach w trasie i nieustannym męczeniu gier komputerowych, mam ich serdecznie dość – rzekł Lou, obracając się na bok.

\- To może... - zamyśliłem się.

\- Zamkniesz się i przestaniesz marudzić? - zaproponował Styles. Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko rzuciłem w niego winogronem, trafiając prosto w czoło chłopaka. - Kretyn.

\- Nie większy niż ty – odpowiedziałem, biorąc kolejny owoc do ręki, tym razem celując nim w skupionego na grze Liama.

\- Ani się waż. - Nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć, gdy słowa wytoczyły się z jego ust. - Nie należy bawić się jedzeniem.

\- Daj spokój, tatuśku – odparłem, tym razem jednak obrzucając go winogronem. Trafiłem prosto w obojczyk. - Marnego mam cela. - Payne nic nie powiedział, postanawiając mnie ignorować. - No dalej, Li! Zróbmy coś! - Kopnąłem go lekko w nogę, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Odwal się, Malik! - krzyknął, oddając mi w ten sam sposób. Tak rozpoczęła się nasza mała przepychanka, która z sekundy na sekundę nabierała na sile. Blondyn odłożył swoją grę na stolik i zdenerwowany moimi ciągłymi zaczepkami, rzucił się na mnie, całym ciężarem swojego ciała przylegając do mojego. Jęknąłem z bólu czując, jak oparcie od sofy boleśnie wbija mi się w plecy. - I co teraz? - spytał Liam, jedną dłonią pstrykając mnie w policzek, a drugą szczypiąc mnie za sutek.

\- Liam, przestań! - poprosiłem, próbując wyswobodzić ręce spod ciała mojego przyjaciela.

\- Powstrzymaj mnie – rzucił luźno, z szatańskim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zacząłem wiercić się i odsuwać od niego twarz, lecz nie miałem zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. Payne leżał na mnie, uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek ruchy.

Myśląc, że jestem bezradny, chciałem pozwolić mu zakończyć tę durną zabawę, gdy przypomniało mi się, że nie potrzebuję rąk, by pozbyć się go ze mnie.

Szybko i niespodziewanie uniosłem głowę do góry, twarzą sięgając do szyi przyjaciela, w którą wgryzłem się boleśnie zębami. Przygryzłem fragment jego skóry, zostawiając nieznaczny ślad.

\- Jasna cholera! - zaklął i uniósł się na rękach po obu moich stronach, chcąc ewakuować się ze swojego obecnego położenia. Pech chciał, że akurat wtedy gwałtownie poruszyłem się, a ciało blondyna zachwiało się, tracąc równowagę. Chwytając mnie w ostatniej sekundzie za ramię, obydwoje stoczyliśmy się z łóżka, lądując na twardej podłodze.

Gwoli ścisłości, Liam wylądował plecami na panelach, a ja runąłem na niego, miażdżąc niejedną część ciała.

Koło mojego ucha rozległ się jęk bólu.

\- Ups? - powiedziałem z udawanym przejęciem.

\- Co za dzieciarnia – skwitował nasze zachowanie Tomlinson.

\- Zayn, radzę ci uciekać – mruknął Li, zrzucając mnie z siebie. Popatrzyłem na niego, unosząc jedną brew ku górze. - I sugeruję ci to zrobić teraz, póki jeszcze leżę. - Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na takiego, który żartuje.

Czym prędzej podniosłem się, zrywając do biegu. Niestety Payne chwycił mnie za nogawkę moich dresowych spodni, przez co wyrżnąłem jak długi, obijając sobie żebra.

\- Niech cię diabli – wysyczałem, zbierając się z paneli, tym razem bez żadnych przeszkód docierając do schodów.

\- Jeżeli naprawdę myślisz, że cię nie złapię, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie! - krzyknął za mną, gdy wspinałem się do góry, przeskakując co drugi stopień. Słyszałem jego ciężkie kroki za sobą, lecz starałem się nie skupiać na nich uwagi, tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się na piętrze, gdzie znajdowały się nasze sypialnie.

\- Powodzenia, tatuśku! - odkrzyknąłem i znajdując się na górze, odwróciłem się w lewą stronę. Minąłem pokój Louisa, potem mój i docierając do sypialni Harry'ego, dobiegłem do drzwi, naciskając dłonią na klamkę. Pech chciał, że drzwi były zakluczone. - Szlag – syknąłem w tym samym momencie, w którym Payne pojawił się naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Mam cię! - Adrenalina wywołana jego słowami skoczyła w górę i zwinnie odskoczyłem od drzwi, doskakując do kolejnych, które okazały się być wejściem do sypialni Li. Zdążyłem zaledwie nacisnąć klamkę i zrobić krok do przodu, gdy poczułem jego ręce oplatające mnie w pasie. Cały ciężar swojego ciała przeniósł na mnie, a ja, tracąc równowagę i nie mając odpowiedniej siły, by utrzymać się na nogach, po raz kolejny dnia dzisiejszego spotkałem się z podłogą.

Jęknąłem, czując niemiłosierny ból w mojej lewej ręce.

\- Payne, moja ręka! - syknąłem, lecz mój przyjaciel nie przejął się tym, siadając na mnie okrakiem i ręce przytwierdzając do mojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę, Malik – prychnął. Spojrzałem błagalnie w jego oczy, próbując przekonać go do mojej racji. - Nie myśl, że te maślane oczka na mnie podziałają.

\- Li – poprosiłem.

\- Nie ma szans – nieugięty, po raz kolejny odmówił. - Może ból nauczy cię, że nie zadziera się z Liamem Payne'm, który we wszystkim jest najlepszy. - Wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy, po czym prychając pod nosem, wybuchłem głośnym śmiechem. Przyjaciel zmarszczył czoło, zdziwiony moją reakcją. - Jakiś problem?

\- Cała lista – rzekłem wyzywająco, poruszając brwiami.

\- Ach, tak? - zaciekawił się, jeden z kącików ust unosząc ku górze. - Chyba znam sposób, który zmusi cię do zmiany zdania. - Rzuciłem mu pytające spojrzenie, domagając się odpowiedzi. On tylko uchwycił moje nadgarstki w swoje dłonie i przygwoździł je do podłogi nad moją głową. Próbowałem się wyrwać, lecz chłopak był nieco silniejszy ode mnie. - To gdzie Zayn ma łaskotki? - zastanowił się głośno, specjalnie, bym go usłyszał. Wodził wzrokiem po moim ciele, z teatralnie wymalowanym zastanowieniem na twarzy. Gdy zatrzymał swe brązowe tęczówki na moim brzuchu, szybko zacząłem przecząco kręcić głową, chcąc odwieść go od tego pomysłu.

\- Nie ośmielisz się – wyznałem odważnie. Zaśmiał się głośno, a jego jabłko Adama zadrżało delikatnie.

\- Patrz – oznajmił, po czym puszczając jeden z moich nadgarstków, przyparł obydwa swoją ręką, pochylając się nade mną. Dłonią wolnej ręki zjechał na mój nagi brzuch, niefortunnie odsłonięty przez za krótki materiał czarnej koszulki. Przejechał palcami po skórze, budząc we mnie stado przebiegających wzdłuż kręgosłupa dreszczy. Z mojego gardła wyrwał się cichy chichot, niezwiastujący niczego dobrego. Jego dotyk nadzwyczajnie w życiu przyprawiał mnie o łaskotki.

\- Liam, już dość. - Blondyn ponownie zaśmiał się, przez co poczułem jego oddech na mojej szyi. Był zdecydowanie zbyt blisko mnie.

\- To dopiero początek – szepnął, opuszkami kierując się do moich żeber, przez co moje zmysły powoli wariowały. Co chwilę unosiłem biodra wyżej, zanosiłem się salwą śmiechu, napinałem i rozluźniałem mięśnie, nie będąc pewny jego kolejnych ruchów.

\- Stary, już... - zacząłem, lecz nie dane mi było skończyć, bo jego palce ponownie zetknęły się z moim ciałem. Zaśmiałem się głośno, wciągając brzuch. - Na Boga, Li... - Kolejny ruch, kolejne dreszcze, kolejne drżenie jabłka Adama.

\- Kto jest najlepszy? - zapytał, przerywając tortury. Zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza do płuc, wyczuwając w nim perfumy brązowookiego.

\- Na pewno nie ty. – Bez wahania wyrzuciłem z siebie, nie chcąc mu dać satysfakcji. Nie byłem cieniasem, nie przełamię się po zaledwie kilku dawkach gilgotek.

\- Bardzo zła odpowiedź – stwierdził, tym razem dłużej wodząc opuszkami po moim ciele. Śmiałem się, próbując zaczerpnąć tchu, wyjękiwałem imię Liama, błagając go, by przestał. To, co robił, było zarówno bardzo przyjemne, jak i denerwujące.

\- To co, druga próba? - zaciekawił się, ponownie dając mi chwilę wytchnienia. - Kto jest najlepszy? - Prychnąłem, zdziwiony jego naiwnością.

\- Wciąż nie ty – rzekłem twardo, od razu tego żałując. Nie patyczkował się ze mną; szybko przyległ do moich słabych punktów, kontynuując swoją zabawę. Szkoda tylko, że trwał w niej całkowicie sam. Doskonale pamiętałem, że sam chciałem się rozerwać, ale to było _kompletnie_ nie to, co miałem na myśli.

Mój głos stawał się coraz bardziej zachrypnięty, gdy w głowie odliczałem czas do końca tortur, czekając na trzecią przerwę. Sekundy dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, przeradzając się w minuty, mój krzyk tracił na intensywności, a umysł skupiony był tylko na unikach, które nie uwalniały mnie od łapczywych palców Liama. Pod ciężarem jego ciała nie miałem nawet cienia szans. A mój przyjaciel wciąż nie przerywał. Doprowadzał moje zmysły do szaleństwa, płuca do bezdechu, a ciało do dreszczy. Czułem, jak krew napływa mi do policzków, przez co robię się czerwony. Ostatkiem sił próbowałem wyrwać nadgarstki z jego uścisku, lecz nawet to nie powstrzymało go od kontaktu.

\- P-poddaję – wyjąkałem zaledwie słowo, po czym musiałem zrobić sobie przerwę na chichot, wydobywający się z mojego gardła. - Liam, poddaję... Poddaję się! - krzyknąłem szybko. - Wygrałeś, jesteś najlepszy! - dodałem na wydechu, licząc, że to wystarczy.

Wystarczyło. Po sekundzie moje ciało ogarnął spokój; żaden niepożądany dotyk nie igrał z moimi zmysłami. Szybko unosząca się klatka piersiowa powoli łapała prawidłowy rytm, krew w żyłach przestała buzować, a tętno normowało się. Zamknąłem oczy, delektując się tą chwilą, w duchu błagając, by minione tortury już nigdy do mnie nie wróciły.

\- Czasem cię nienawidzę, Payne – syknąłem jeszcze, oddychając ciężko. Blondyn zaśmiał się cichutko, ponownie trzymając obydwie dłonie na moich nadgarstkach. Dopiero teraz poczułem ulgę, ale też ból. Przez cały czas miażdżył mi kończyny swoją ręką.

Nie wiem, ile sekund minęło, przyozdobionych tylko ciszą i naszymi oddechami, ale zacząłem czuć się obserwowany. Zmarszczyłem czoło, uchylając powieki. Tuż nade mną ujrzałem twarz Liama, dokładnie mi się przyglądającego. Wzrok swój skupiał głównie na moich tęczówkach, łagodnie unosząc kąciki ust do góry.

Utrzymywałem to spojrzenie, zatapiając się w jego czekoladowych oczach. Nie czułem się skrępowany, czy też zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. Zacząłem brnąć w to dziwne postępowanie, chcąc wiedzieć, jakie będą tego efekty.

Westchnąłem, gdy mój przyjaciel przesunął swoje dłonie nieco wyżej, opuszczając moje nadgarstki. Wplątał swoje palce w moje, zacieśniając uścisk. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, nie mogąc spuścić wzroku z Payne'a. Miał najbardziej magnetyzujące tęczówki, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Bardzo męską, wyraźnie zarysowaną linię szczęki, lekki zarost i pełne, zaczerwienione, rozchylone usta.

Straciłem kontrolę w momencie, w którym mój język przejechał po górnej wardze, a zęby zagryzły dolną na widok malinowych ust chłopaka.

I w tym momencie nie widziałem już przed sobą tego Liama Payne'a, którego znałem; przyjaciela, członka zespołu, przykładnego syna, o którym nie powinienem myśleć w sposób, w jaki właśnie myślałem. Widziałem seksownego, atrakcyjnego, przystojnego mężczyznę, kuszącego mnie swoimi walorami piękna.

Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, minimalizując dzielącą nas odległość. Najpierw ja, powoli uniosłem głowę. Potem on, bardziej nachylił się nade mną, obdarzając moje policzki swoim ciepłym oddechem. Kolejny ruch, przy którym zamknąłem oczy, dając się ponieść momentowi. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzałem, były opadające powieki blondyna, zabijającego ostatnie centymetry między nami.

A potem zasmakowałem jego ust i poczułem się... dziwnie. No bo, właściwie, co my robiliśmy? Liam był dla mnie jak brat, a z tego, co było mi wiadomo, tak zdecydowanie nie zachowywali się bracia. Nie dopuszczali do tak bliskich kontaktów między sobą.

Znieruchomiałem, rozważając natychmiastowe odsunięcie się od brązowookiego, gdy jego wargi subtelnie naparły na moje, masując moje usta łagodnie. Oddałem pocałunek, unosząc się wyżej i angażując się w tą przyjemność, zapomniałem o wcześniejszych rozmyślaniach.

Pieprzyć je. _Żyje się tylko raz._

Payne przejechał koniuszkiem języka po moich ustach, na co zareagowałem od razu, rozchylając je. Sam wysunąłem język w jego stronę, dając się im spotkać w połowie drogi. Na początku nieśmiało, ostrożnie zapoznawały się ze sobą, by potem zatopić się w tańcu namiętności.

Chwyciłem jego dolną wargę między moje zęby, by po małym przygryzieniu possać ją lekko, spijając z niej ostatki rozsądku. Pomruk zadowolenia uwolnił się z gardła Liama, co wywołało uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Raz po raz minimalnie odsuwaliśmy się od siebie, chcąc zaczerpnąć choć odrobiny powietrza. Wszystko dookoła przestało się liczyć; byłem tylko ja i On.

Nie było już strachu, niepewności, zawstydzenia. Była tylko rozkosz trwającej chwili i nasze złączone usta.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, gdy nasze płuca odmówiły posłuszeństwa, błagając o tlen, gdy dwa serca zaczęły wybijać jedno, szaleńcze tempo, a dwie pary policzków przyozdobione były czerwonymi niczym cegła rumieńcami.

Oddychałem ciężko, czując na moim ciele nierównomiernie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową Liama. Jego czoło oparte było o moje, gdy dochodziliśmy do siebie, bosko zmęczeni minionym przeżyciem.

\- To było... - zaczął słabym głosem, luzując uścisk na moich dłoniach.

 _\- Wow –_ zdołałem wykrztusić, nie będąc w stanie określić tego innymi słowami.

\- Tak – przytaknął blondyn. - I...

\- Ciekawe – dodałem, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. Li zaśmiał się, ponownie przyznając mi rację.

\- Dość interesujące doświadczenie – sformułował, a ja twierdzącym pomrukiem zgodziłem się z jego stwierdzeniem.

Liam wyplątał swoje palce z moich, odsuwając się ode mnie. Otworzyłem oczy, od razu natrafiając na jego oczy i błyszczące w nich iskierki. Posłałem mu uśmiech, który od razu odwzajemnił, zbierając się z podłogi. Gdy stanął już na równe nogi, wyciągnął ku mnie dłoń, za którą chwyciłem pewnie, dorównując poziomem mojego przyjaciela.

Nie było między nami żadnego dziwnego napięcia, czy też niezręczności. Ten pocałunek wydawał mi się jedną z najbardziej naturalnych rzeczy, jaką obydwoje mieliśmy okazję zrobić w ostatnim czasie. Nie było niewygodnej ciszy, wiercącej dziury w naszych brzuchach. Wszystko było takie samo, jak przed pocałunkiem – normalne.

No, może nie do końca normalne. Nigdy nie zachowywaliśmy się normalnie.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wracam na dół – powiedziałem, kierując się do wyjścia. - Idziesz?

\- Zaraz do was dołączę, tylko się przebiorę – wytłumaczył, a ja skinąłem porozumiewawczo, wychodząc na korytarz, gdy coś mi się przypomniało.

\- Hej, Li! - Odwróciłem się na pięcie, stając w progu drzwi. Payne spojrzał na mnie, zaciekawiony, z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry. - Dzięki – rzuciłem.

\- Niby za co?

\- Za przerwanie nudy – wyjaśniłem i puszczając mu oczko, zniknąłem z pola jego widzenia.


End file.
